Failed a SpotPass
by thewhitepatch
Summary: The Forgotten Prince, The Bastard Prince of Plegia, The Exalted Moon, The Explosive Merchant, Naga's Legacy, and The Spawn of the Conqueror. Six lost sheep, tied together by fate. Join them as they learn about the dark future they came from, as well as their duty to this new world. Spin-off of Decruited.
1. Temple Rock

**_Hi everyone! I'm speaking to you now from the future! Well, actually, I'm talking to you from the past, but it's a less distant past from when this was originally written!_**

**_Let me give context for those of you who are confused. At the beginning of this year (2014, for those of you in the distant future), I began writing Decruited, based off of the "Ex-Men" shorts from The Pete Holmes Show. Robin had to fire each of the Shepherds one by one, with comedic hijinks ensuing. _**

**_It was pretty well received, to say the least._**

**_While I am doing a straight up sequel to that (Which will be set with the Smash Brothers), I also decided to do two spinoffs of the original story. One is about the relationship between Robin and Lucina. This is the other one._**

**_This is the story about the offsprings of the characters who do not have their own non-Morgan offspring and just a few Spotpass Characters. For those of you who aren't familiar with D&D, failing a spot check means completely overlooking something. So, you know, explaining my play on words._**

**_I'll just tell you guys the general pairings now (or, at least, the ones that aren't secret.) Some of them may seem like nonsense. Some of those were explained in Decruited. The other will be more explained in later chapters._**

**_Kellem/Say'ri_**

**_Gangrel/Aversa_**

**_Tiki/Yen'fey_**

**_Priam/Emmeryn_**

**_Anna/?_**

**_Walhart/?_**

**_I'll explain more about the general story at the end of the next chapter._**

**_For now, Enjoy!_**

* * *

_So this is the first part of the introduction to the spinoff. I just going to do the introduction part in this, then make it its own story, incase some of you don't like it. _

* * *

The temple used to be one of the proudest locations in Plegia. It's stain glass windows, epic statues portraying the teaching of the Grimleal, and massive size made it a location all the followers of Grima visited at least once in their lives.

That was before the entire world saw Grima, their God, defeated at the hands of Prince Chrom and his Shepherds. The regulations of being a member of the Grimleal were already strict enough without the discouragement of knowing your God was slayable.

As the followers stopped traveling to the temple, it began to lose its beauty. It became darker and run-down, despite the fact that it had only been about a year since the Shepherd's victory.

That wasn't to say there weren't visitors to the temple, or members of the Grimleal remaining. There were a good few members remaining, those who simply wouldn't give up on their dark god. It was actually something respectable about it.

Not that the hostages from the local villages would agree. They had no idea why the Grimleal took them, and they were terrified to find out.

All of the members of the Grimleal wore cloaks, which looked so much like Robin's cloak that you would think this was a gathering of tacticians or fanboys. They were all standing in front of an altar, where one man, who wore a much more extravagant version of the cloak, looked over the proceedings.

Suddenly, the doors to the temple opened, the crowd split in two. Three hooded figures walked up to the altar, one leading the other two. When they arrived, the two followers kneeled while the center one remained standing.

"May Grima watch over us all." The priest said to the crowd.

"Grima protect us." The crowd responded in hushed voices.

"My friends," The priest announced to the crowd. "Times have not been kind to us. Our King Validar has fallen. We have been outcast from our own country. Worse of all, our God was struck down by the demon Naga and her lackies."

The crowd began to shout in anger. The priest waved an arm, and they were silent.

"But there is still hope!" He proclaimed. "We have realized the truth! We have realized that Validar was not our true king! For it was his blood that opposed our god! We have been lied to, but now we have realized the truth! Our true king was overthrown by the Ylissian Bastard! Our True King, King Gangrel!"

The crowd began to cheer.

"Yes! Gangrel!" The priest continued. "As you all know, the Ylissian Bastard and his demon of light soiled the corpse of our fallen King and forced him to battle our god! But fear not! We have a saving grace!"

He motioned toward the center figure.

"You see, much like the spawn of the Ylissian Bastard traveled through time to aid him, so too has the Heir of Plegia!"

The standing figure removed his cloak. He was wearing an open brown hooded vest under the cloak. Strangely, he still had the hood up under the cloak, but now his bare chest was visible. The purple markings along his body resembled those that were once on the back of Robin's hand, not that anyone in the room knew that. While they weren't exactly matching, it was clear that it was the same language.

"Here is the True Heir to the throne! He shall lead us to victory!" The priest exclaimed.

The crowd began to chant. "Praise Grima! Praise Grima! Praise Grima!"

"Now what say you, Heir to the Throne?" The priest said, addressing the young man. "Will you take arms with us? Will you help us revive our god?"

The hooded man flinched and carefully removed his hood.

He has gray skin and dark red hair that fell flat on his head. It was on the longer side, but it was tied up behind his head to keep it from getting in his face. He had a dark red goatee, although it seemed to be covering another purple marking that was somewhat visible under his facial hair.

The red-headed man suddenly sprouted a grin that could best be described as shit-eating.

"...Naaaah!" He exclaimed, and pulled out two knives from under his vest. "Come on, Royals! Let's show'em some action!"

A groan of annoyance could be heard from one of the hooded figures, and they both threw off their cloaks in a dramatic fashion.

The man was wearing black, Chon'sin robes, with a dark fur collar. His hair was dark and unruly. He was wielding a yellow, pronged blade which, if someone noticed, would be recognized as Amatsu.

The other one was a blond woman, with her hair tied in a long ponytail behind her. She wore a white bandana that cover her entire forehead. She wore white and lime green armor. Connected to her waist was a small wand that look like a smaller version of a healer's staff. However, the most notable thing she was carrying was the large blade she had slung over she shoulder. It was immediately recognisable as Ragnell.

"Damn it, Aln!" The man exclaimed. "You were supposed to wait for Mar'on!"

"W-What is this?!" The priest exclaimed, slowly backing away.

"Well, let's just say it's time someone forcefully bashed reality into your face!" Aln exclaimed, gesturing toward the priest with his knife.

"Why did you let Aln head the mission?" The woman asked.

"He was the only one they would take alive." The man countered. "Although I am relieved he took my advice on not saying anything. At least, not saying anything earlier."

"Hey, peanut gallery!" Aln said to the two behind him. "Enough chit-chat! Heavenly Father here might get it in his head to kill us."

The priest shook his head, regaining his composure. "K-Kill them! Kill the intruders!"

The sound of weapons being hastily drawn and books being quickly flipped through. Aln jumped away from the center of the group, speeding through the crowd. He ran toward a group of mages, who started to cast fireballs at him. He quickly sidestepped two of them, before jumping over a group. The knives in his hands glistened midair as he grinned down at the mages, before he plunged down at them.

A group of armed Grimleal surrounded the man in the Chon'sin robes, who remained in the center of the group. The group of Grimleal began to rush the man. He quickly clashed blades with the first person to reach him, before leaping over his opponent. He landed and plunged his sword into his back. He kicked the knees of an ax-man, causing him to kneel in front of an oncoming spear. The Chon'sin man pushed the spear down with his foot, pulled his blade out of the corpse and cut down the spear man.

A Grimleal managed to sneak up behind the man. He noticed him, and punched him with his free hand, knocking him out. The man winced, looking down. The Grimleal had managed to deal a pretty nasty strike on him.

"Luna!" He shouted to the woman.

Luna swung Ragnell through the crowd, cutting down a couple of Grimleal. She looked over at the Chon'sin man, noticing his wound. She proceeded toward him. One fast Grimleal managed to charge at her, but she quickly swung Ragnell, crushing his skull, not even turning to face him.

She pulled out the wand at her waist and, chanting a few words, healed the man's wounds.

"Thank you, Luna." The man said. "Fie, they can't even land a hit on you!"

Luna smiled. "I have the blood of the Radiant Hero and Naga's chosen. Of course they can't face me." She struck a pose that could best be described as heroic.

"Hate to butt in, Prince-y, but where's the backup?" Aln asked, casually slitting a throat as he spoke.

"They should be here soon, if they're following the plan." The man replied, ducking under a spear and stabbing the wielder. "...Where was he hiding that spear?" He said to himself.

"To be fair, these are two of the least subtle members of our group." Luna commented. "We should have head from them by now." She casually threw her sword onto her shoulder, whacking an attacking opponent on the head. "Mar'on doesn't really have a choice, seeing as he's a dragon. Victoria, on the other-"

Suddenly, the giant stained glass window burst into pieces.

"Kneel before the Spawn of the Conqueror, mortals!"

A white dragon- a manakete- flew over the crowd, fire blast of fire at anyone wearing a Grimleal cloak. As the battle had progressed, heavily armored followers of the Grimleal had joined the fray. These Grimleal wield large, powerful blades, which were usually used to fight off wyverns and the manakete.

They were, however, not expecting the dragon to be wielding a sword.

He wasn't exactly wielding it well, or with anything that looked like training to the naked eye, but it was large enough to be effective regardless. The sword was large, even larger than Ragnell, and it had a gem at the center of the cross-guard.

A figured jumped off of the dragon as it swept toward the ground. She was wearing red armor, similar to Walhart's. She had white hair that reached her neck in length, with one strand of hair in place of bangs. She was, however, a bit on the short side. Roughly an inch or so taller than Nah.

While she didn't initially look intimidating, the murderous look in her blank white eyes could terrify even the bravest soul. She whipped out her hand, opening the magic tome, and throwing up her hand.

"Prepare to die, fools!" She shouted. "I, Victoria, spawn of Walhart, shall destroy your flesh and stab you with your own bones!" Lighting began to rain from the sky, as she cackled maniacally.

"...I really hope we aren't hurting those hostages…" Said the Chon'sin man.

And the battle raged on.

* * *

"Seems like we were late to the game." Aln remarked, as Luna looked over all of the now free hostages.

"What?" The Chon'sin man asked.

"These peace-loving dicks were trying to bring Grima back, so odds are the others already fixed things." Aln replied. "Which sucks, since I really wanted to punch Grima in his smug face."

"I doubt punching the Fell Dragon would do much." The man remarked, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Yeah, well I figured nut-punching him would do less." Aln commented.

The man raised an eyebrow at Aln. "...What do you know about Grima's balls?"

"...I walked in at the wrong point of this conversation." Luna said from behind him.

"L-Luna!" The man exclaimed, blushing a bit before recovering his composure.

"Huh. It's an accomplishment to sneak up on the prince here. Always seems like the other way around." Aln commented.

He narrowed his eyes at Aln. "Can it, thief." He turned to Luna. "What is it, Luna?"

"We got a straggler." She motioned her sword toward a limping figure. The man recognized him as the priest from the beginning of the ceremony.

"I'll deal with this." The man said, drawing his sword as he walked toward the man.

"...Y-You have…no idea...the power that is coming…" The priest coughed at the man.

"You've already lost this war, old man." The man said. "You should have just given up. There was no need for you to disturb these poor villagers."

"You are the blind one, boy!" The priest exclaimed, with a sudden burst of energy. "You...have no idea the power that is...to come."

"I'm sure we can handle it." The man replied.

"Arrogant child." The priest spat. "Who do you think you are?"

The man raised his sword.

"My name is Jon'so. I am the prince of the Chon'sin, son of Queen Say'ri and Sir Kellam the Wall."

He brought the sword down on the man.

"Don't forget it!"

* * *

_This was mainly the first introduction to these characters. The next part will introduce you to them more. I haven't even introduced all of them, as you'll find out. I'll get a little more into the character descriptions in the next part. _

_Now you see why you might not like it. I don't want to force OCs on you guys if you don't want them, so it's going to be this chapter, another dump, and the second half of this. After that, I'll do two more things, three more dumps, and close this story off. I figured I might as well put an ending point on this. You guys will see me around the Fire emblem archives._

* * *

**_In reflection, I would equate this chapter to the opening sequence of an anime. You kind of see the characters do cool stuff, but it doesn't really tell you anything about them._**

**_If you already read this in Decruited, then I'll tell you that the one thing I added was Victoria's eyes. I made them the same as Walhart's, since his are creepy. _**


	2. Hitting the Town

**_I covered most of my future talk last chapter, so I'll let you get into this. I have a general message about the rest of the story at the end of this chapter._**

**_Also, I failed the Laurent and Severa recruitment missions in my original playthrough of the game._**

**_My notes below are in regard to the Robin/Lucina Smash Brothers announcement._**

* * *

_I've heard._

_We'll talk about it next chapter._

* * *

"Thank you!" The mayor of the small Plegian town exclaimed, shaking Jon'so's hand. He was a large, older man. "We may not be the largest town, but are resources are yours, should you choose to use them!"

"It was no problem at all, sir." Jon'so said. "It was the right thing to do. My group and I do not need a reward. We were happy to- AGH!" He exclaimed, as someone stomped roughly on his foot.

"What my friend is _trying _to say is that we will accept your payment!" The red-headed girl next to him growled.

The man laughed a jolly laugh. "Ah, I see you're not one to be trusted with making deals, lad! This Anna probably has to keep a close eye on you!"

The woman did look like an Anna, with only a few small differences. Her hair was cut short, as though she cut it off from a pony-tail. She wore goggles on her forehead.

She smiled a winning smile at the mayor. "Of course, sir. And, please, I prefer Annie."

"Ah-ha! I like her!" The mayor laughed again.

"W-Well, I don't think we should drain your resources!" Jon'so exclaimed, a bit flustered.

"Jonny, we aren't going to bleed them dry." Annie reassured the prince. She turned to the mayor. "Do you think you could provide the funds for eight people to get passage to Ylisstol? That's all we need. And housing for the night."

"Ah! That's simple!" The mayor exclaimed.

"We can probably make up the funds on our own!" Jon'so said. "You guys have really been through enough.

"Jon'so would be willing to do anything to get to Ylisstol." Annie said. "His fiancée is there, after all, and lover boy here couldn't be more eager to get to her!"

"A-Annie!" Jon'so exclaimed.

The mayor grinned. "Ah, young love! I'll give you the funds! No arguments! Shame, I was thinking of setting you up with my daughter. Oh well. How about that red-headed lad?"

"No!" Annie and Jon'so both exclaimed. The mayor raised an eyebrow at them.

"Just...don't do that." Jon'so clarified.

"Anyway, we should get going." Annie said, dragging Jon'so toward the door. "Do we have four rooms in the inn for us?"

"Of course!" The mayor exclaimed. "And you'll find the money there, too!"

"Put it in my room!" Annie winked. "It helps me sleep at night!"

* * *

"...We could have found another way to Ylisstol." Jon'so grumbled.

"You know, Jon'so, sometimes you are really naïve." Annie said. "Did you really expect to get there on good will and favors alone? Money gets you a long way."

"...Fine. I assume this is why you insisted on coming to this meeting with me." Jon'so said.

"Obviously! After that ride from Valm?" Annie exclaimed.

"It wasn't that bad!" Jon'so protested.

"I used a sheep as a pillow." Annie said. "After that, you lost the right to negotiations. You're a doormat, Jonny!"

"Jon'so." He corrected. "This isn't because you're mad about having to hold the fort during the rescue, is it?"

"Of course not!" Annie replied, casually twirling a stick of dynamite in her hand. "You guys didn't need the explosive punch I tend to pack. Although I am a bit surprised you still went with Mar'on."

"He takes less time to set up." Jon'so said. "You have to set up explosives and whatnot, and it's rather hard to sneak all of that into a temple."

"Ah, well." Annie shrugged. "So are you going to go check on him?"

"Yes." He replied. "You know how he gets with killing. Odds are he's praying right now. I think I'll go sparing after that."

"You should check on the 'patients,' while you're at it." Annie said. "And, since we just got into the mayors good graces, you should make sure we don't fall out."

Jon'so looked at her quizzingly, then narrowed his eyes.

"Aln."

"You go check on him. I'm going to the market." Annie winked at him, and walked toward the market-place.

* * *

Jon'so had asked the shadiest person he saw what the shadiest bar in town was. When he walked in, he spotted Aln immediately. He was grinning up at a pissed off, very large man. There was a very drunk woman on the side, giggling to herself. A small crowd had gathered around the three.

"What do you think you're doing, punk?!" The man exclaimed.

"Well, obviously I'm trying to get lucky!" Aln replied.

"With my girl?!" He pointed toward the drunk woman. "Who do you think you are?"

"I could be anybody to her." Aln replied. "She doesn't seem to care. I mean, she probably wants a little excitement in her life."

"Ahem." Jon'so said.

"Something you can't provide, big guy."

"Aln."

"I guess everything isn't up to scale."

"Aln!"

"What I'm trying to say is she's tired of your-"

"ALN!" Aln felt someone smack him on the head.

"Oh! Prince-y! You snuck up on me!" Aln exclaimed. "How surprising!" He joked.

"What did you do?" Jon'so asked.

"This guy's just upset that his girl is more interested in me." Aln replied.

Jon'so raised an eyebrow.

"...And I may have been the one to buy her all those drinks. But I was using money I won fairly in a poker game!"

Jon'so continued to glare at him.

"...Which really depends on how you see the word 'fair'. But it was money he put on the table!"

"..."

"...And his wallet that I picked off of him."

"WHAT?!" The man patted down his pants. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Not the first time I was called that." Aln commented. Jon'so continued to glare at him. "What?" He sighed. "Fine. Here." He handed Jon'so the wallet.

"Sorry about my...acquaintance." Jon'so said to the larger man, handing him his wallet. "I hope this covers it." He added a few extra coins.

"It doesn't." The man growled.

"In that case, you can punch my friend here in the face."

"What was that?" Aln asked, before he was decked by the larger man, and crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Thanks for knocking him out." Jon'so said. "He would probably have caused more trouble awake."

"Not a problem, mate." The man replied. "Now take your friend and SCRAM!"

* * *

Jon'so had dumped Aln in their inn room. He usually wound up rooming with him, mainly because he didn't want to force the others to be stuck with him.

While he was there, he decided to take Annie's advice and check on the 'patients.' However, as he walked down the hall, he heard someone stomping behind him. He stopped and sighed.

"Hello, Victoria."

"Jon'so." The girl said, a scowl on her face. "Why are we sleeping in this rotting horse stable? I have sized up the leader of this town. We could take him and begin our kingdom here!"

"We aren't doing that, Victoria." Jon'so said, as if he had gone through this conversation a dozen times before. That was because he had. Victoria always had a mind for conquering places.

For a girl who never even met her father, she sure tried her best to emulate him.

"And why not?" The girl asked. "I am not going to meet my father without at least a continent under my heel!"

"Victoria, even if we did try to fight them, there are eight of us. All of us aren't even in fighting condition." Jon'so pointed out.

"I could take them all with my hands tied behind my back!" She exclaimed

"...You're a mage." He said.

"I could still fight!" She replied.

"...Look, Victoria, I'm going to check on Mar'on. You...try not to kill anyone." Jon'so said carefully.

"I cannot make any promises." She replied. "I will fight whoever challenges. It would damage my father's legacy if I didn't!"

"Fine. Sure. Just don't get into any trouble. We leave tomorrow." Jon'so walked around the girl, hoping she was just all talk.

He could never tell with her.

* * *

"Mar'on?" Jon'so said, opening the inn room door.

A boy was sitting on the ground, in a deep meditation. He was bald, but his eyebrows suggested his natural hair color was white. He was wearing white robes, with the mark of Naga on the back. Laying in front of him was a giant sword, larger than him. At the hilt of the blade was a rainbow stone, a Dragonstone.

The boy opened his eyes, turned to Jon'so, and smiled. "Hello, cousin."

"Mar'on." Jon'so said. "Are you OK?"

"I am praying to Naga for those who have fallen." Mar'on replied.

"You mean the Grimleal?" Jon'so asked. "Why?"

"I seek the purification of their souls." He replied. Mar'on paused. "I seek the purification of my soul."

"You have the purest soul out of all of us." Jon'so said.

"I enjoyed killing them." Mar'on said. "I shouldn't have. It was...wrong of me to fall into the temptation."

"You did the right thing, Mar'on." Jon'so reassured him.

"You've heard the legends." Mar'on said. "Of the other male manakete. I do not want to become one of them."

Jon'so sighed. "I know how hard this is for you, but once we return to Ylisstol, you'll be able to seek the advice of your parents. You won't have to do this on your own anymore." He paused. "...You'll be able to pray again. Truly pray."

"...What do you do when your god is suddenly a stranger?" Mar'on said. "...I miss Mother now more than I ever have."

"Look, we're leaving for Ylisstol tomorrow." Jon'so said, putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "You aren't like them. You never were."

"I'm still young, Jon'so." Mar'on said. "You're younger. I pray the conviction you give me will last hundreds of years after your death."

"...A bit of a dark thought, isn't that?" Jon'so said uneasily. "I'm going to check next door. Are you going to be at dinner?"

"I would never miss a meal!" The manakete grinned. Jon'so was always surprised how fast manakete could change their moods.

"Very well!" Jon'so smiled. "I'll see you there!"

* * *

Jon'so could hear her complaining before he even opened the door.

"Gawd, Laurent! Why would I need a spoon arm?!"

"To spoon things. To carry small doses of water, or soup, or liquids of the like."

Jon'so sighed, and opened the door.

Severa had seen better days. Both of her legs were fine, but she had an eyepatch, a couple of scars, and was missing her left arm from the middle of the forearm down.

They had found her in the care of a widow, who had found her still near death, trying to protect her late husband's body. It took a while for Severa to remember them, but eventually she knew who they were. She explained how Prince Chrom had "tried to be a hero," and how happy she was with the look on his face when she fell. She didn't really remember much after that.

Laurent, however, looked fine, in a bit dazed and startled. They had found him half mad in the desert. He appeared to have been isolated for a while. He tried to attack them at first, but they managed to talk him down. He got a bit better, but now there was always something off about him.

"Well, if it isn't the prince!" Severa exclaimed. "To what do we owe the honor?"

"I just wanted to check on you guys." Jon'so said.

"Ah, I see you managed to succeed in your mission!" Laurent said. "Are we going to be making our way toward Ylisstol soon?"

"Yes we are." Jon'so replied.

"What, so you can get back to your stupid girlfriend?" Severa asked. "It's nice to know we're being led by your…"

"Penis?" Laurent suggested.

"...Yes, Laurent. Penis." Severa said. "Anyway, I don't see why we have to go to Ylisstol. Valm was nice. We could have stayed in Valm."

"Regardless of what you think, it would be best if we touched base with the rest of our friends." Jon'so said. "How are the...appendages going?"

"Very well!" Laurent exclaimed. "So far, I have made a basic knife attachment, a sword attachment, a crossbow attachment, a fork, spoon, spork, pen, screw, pleasure, trumpet-"

"'Pleasure?'" Jon'so asked. "...Nevermind. Dinner is in a few hours. I hope you two are there."

"Whatever." Severa shrugged. Laurent had already become distracted with another attachment.

* * *

Jon'so walked toward the village training grounds. It was rare for a village to already have one, but apparently, this town used to be a soldier training ground.

There was already a small crowd gathered on the grounds, watching someone train. Jon'so smiled to himself., and pushed his way through the crowd.

As he expected, Luna was there, practicing her moves on the post. While it was entertaining to watch her train, what really drew people toward her was that she was sprouting off stories as she fought.

"The Radiant Hero, Ike, was surrounded by five bears! Ike could easily take one of them on bare handed!" She continued training as she spoke. "Pun unintended! He looked at all of them, and he knew! He knew he had to to draw his blade! Ragnell!"

She held Ragnell up into the air. "As the blade was drawn, the bears began to tremble at its raw power! And in one fatal strike, he cut them all down to cubs!" She split the post in half. The crowd began to clap. In spite of himself, Jon'so clapped with them.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. "Now how about another story! From the other side of my family!"

"Luna!" Jon'so exclaimed. It was alright for her to flaunt around the fact that she's Ike's descendant, but it would harder for them if people knew about her royal blood.

"Oh!" She turned to Jon'so, smiling. "Hello, Jon'so!" Despite how hard it usually was for people to sometimes notice Jon'so, Luna always noticed him. It was nice.

"Hello, Luna." He said. "That was quite a performance."

"Oh, you know, it's just how I train!" She laughed. "I can't blame people for being interested in it, given my bloodline!"

"Well, how about we spar?" Jon'so asked.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, readying her blade. "The people here are going to be in for a treat! The blood of Chon'sin royalty against the blood of the r-"

"Radiant hero!" Jon'so finished. He raised his eyebrows at her, making sure she got his point.

"R-Right! Radiant hero!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, Miss Radiant descendent!" Jon'so said, relaxing a bit as he drew his sword. "Let's see what you got!"

* * *

Jon'so looked at the sunset, which brought a red hue to the clear sky.

_We're going to be in Ylisstol soon. _He thought to himself. _It's a shame we weren't able to help them stop Grima. No matter, I suppose. I guess all that means is we'll get to see our parents again. Or in some cases, meet them for the first time. _

It dawned on him how many of them had never met both of their parents. _Mine died when I very young, Aln's an orphan, Victoria and Annie never knew their fathers. Hell, Annie doesn't even know who hers is. Well, she won't tell us, anyway._

_I suppose it's not that bad. Annie was right, anyway. Soon I'll get to see her again. And we can get married, away from that awful future._

_I'll be there soon, Lucina._

* * *

So those are the introductions! Hopefully you have a basic gist of the characters, kinda like when you recruit a character in the game. And the hooks, too. You'll see how it all works out ;)

Anyway, here are some basic introductions to the characters:

Jon'so: The Forgotten Prince- Jon'so is the prince of the Chon'sin people, the child of Say'ri and Kellem. He inherited his mother's leadership skills, fighting style, and sense of honor. He also inherited his father's kindness and lack of presence. He was unspokenly chosen as the leader of the group of displaced children. He is arranged to marry Princess Lucina of Ylisse. He's more or less the Chrom and the Robin of the group

Aln: The Bastard Prince of Plegia- Aln never knew what happened to his parents. He grew up on the streets of Plegia, treated like dirt by the locals. He, in turn, decided he didn't have to be nice to people, since they always seemed to hate him. He later found out about his heritage, didn't care about it, and moved to Chon'sin, where he became a pain in the neck to the Captain of the Guard, Prince Jon'so.

Aln, personality wise, could best be described as the middle point between Aladdin from Disney's Aladdin and Aladdin from Starkid's Twisted. Listen to One Step Ahead from the former and I Steal Everything from the latter to get a grasp of it. He doesn't really care about others, but he does have a good heart. Maybe. probably.

Luna: The exalted Moon- The daughter of Emmeryn and Priam. She share's her father's pride in her bloodline, which is also now contains the blood of the Hero-King. However, she also shares her mother's compassion for others.

She has a bit of a crush on Jon'so, but not to a Cordelia degree. She just kinda likes him. Regardless, Severa doesn't really like her, due to the similarities.

Annie: The Explosive Merchant- The daughter of Anna. She's an Anna. However, she didn't really like the idea of being completely identical to all of her relatives. She decided to change her looks a bit, and developed a love for pyrotechnics. She began to make her living selling explosives. When the call to fight Grima came, she developed different kinds of explosives to help her in battle. She's the most flirty of the group.

Mar'on: Naga's Legacy- The son of Tiki and, surprisingly, Yen'fey. The circumstances of his birth, aside from his parents, are shrouded with mystery. He is well aware of the violent history of male manakete, and hopes he can avoid following suit. He is a peaceful man, and can sometimes act a little childish. He is usually reluctant to fight, but will do anything to defend his friends.

Victoria: Spawn of the Conqueror- The daughter of a peasant woman and Walhart. She idolizes her father, and wants to impress him with her skills as a conqurer. However, she only really has training in magic, nothing to do with leading or conquering. She has also never met her father. She bases herself on the images of him told through legends and stories. She is loud and threatens people all the time, but her small size and childish, girlish looks tend to cause people to not take her seriously. Depending on the situation, this can provide fatal.

Severa and Laurent. I know, I told you they were dead. However, they aren't. Since Severa was technically killed in my playthrough, I decided to cripple her a bit. She can still fight, but, given Severa's outlook, she is probably a little resentful of her situation.

Laurent is a bit sadder. I remember in one support, he said he was sent further into the past then the other, and nearly went mad by the isolation. I never recruited him. So, when this group found him, he was already beginning to go mad. They managed to stabilize him, but he's never going to be the same person again.

So the actually story is going to be a spinoff of this. If you liked these two chapters, look out for the story after I complete this one. It will include a general story, back story, supports, potential relationships, parent meetings, maybe some decruitments, and more! Just a general character building thing, some of which explores certain things that weren't explored in the games.

The two chapters before the last one, not counting the dumps, will be the theoretical support of Severa and Laurent, out of canon.

* * *

_**So let's talk about the future of this story.**_

_**This story will revolve mainly around the characters. It will explore the backstories of them, which, in turn, help expand the world of the story. It will also feature supports between all six characters, as well as their supports with each of their parents. So this should be fun.**_

_**Next chapter gets right into buisness. We're going to Ylisstol.**_


	3. Pre-Destination

_Sorry to keep you all waiting. I have a bunch of schoolwork and I wrote a play so I was-and still probobly am- kinda busy. _

_That said, this chapter should hold you guys over for a bit. _

* * *

It was somewhat staggering to see Ylisstol back in its former glory.

When Jon'so last saw it, it was in ruins. Grima had personally made it his nest, likely out of spite. He was pretty arrogant, rubbing it into the survivors that he had won, as if he was reclaiming a toy he lost.

In the end, however, the heros had won, with or without him.

"'Tis just like I remember it…" Jon'so said to himself, looking up at the castle from the crowded streets.

"You grew up here, right?" Luna asked. Her sword was wrapped up on her back, much to her disdain. She wanted to show off her heritage, and thought it was enough just to hide her mark. The group had to convince her that it would be too much trouble if somebody recognize her too early.

(Actually, it was Jon'so and Mar'on who had to convince her. Aln didn't really care about subtly, Annie thought it would be fun to charge people to watch her train, and Victoria thought it was cowardly to hide your weapons when you were invading a country.)

"Aye…" Jon'so replied, deep in thought. "'Tis strange. The memories are blurry."

"Time travel will do that." Mar'on commented. "You can't expect to jump between time periods and not have any side effects. I've been a bit blurry myself."

"Yeah, yeah, we all have weird memories." Aln commented. "Why are you guys holding my hands? I mean, Annie's hot, so I guess that's OK, but it's kinda weird with Mar'on doing it too."

"Flattery won't get you everywhere, ginger." Annie smirked.

"Said the pot to the kettle." Aln added.

"We don't want you getting us in trouble just yet." Mar'on explained. "You have a nasty case of sticky fingers."

"It could be worse." Luna commented, looking at Victoria.

"I will kill all of you in your sleep." The short girl hissed.

Luna pulled on the leash connected to her waist. "A battle against a mage while sleep deprived? You're going to have to give me more of a challenge than that!"

"Well," Aln said. "I for one am insulted that you don't think I can steal anything without my hands."

Jon'so looked at Aln. "...What did you do?"

Aln grinned, opened his mouth, and revealed a small pouch.

"...That's...frightening." Luna commented.

"How was he talking so clearly?" Mar'on asked.

"Dammit, Aln." Jon'so sighed.

Aln turned to Annie. "Bribe for a free hand?" He asked between his clenched teeth.

Annie let go of his hand and took the pouch from his mouth. "I don't like how wet it is, but gold is gold." She noticed Jon'so glaring at her. "It's for travel costs!"

"We have already made it to Ylisstol!" He exclaimed.

"Like I said, gold is gold." Annie replied, pocketing the bag.

Jon'so sighed. "Look, we should try to find a way to get an audience with the Exalt. We need to tell him and the other Shepherds about our return. Odds are they were worried about us."

"Would have been easier with the cyborg and the loony." Aln commented.

Severa and Laurent had separated themselves from the group to find their parents. Severa insisted it was something she needed to get out-of-the-way, to tell her parents off about something.

Laurent has said something about elbows. It had to do with science, so the group let him be.

"We only had one leash." Mar'on commented.

"A leash which I will push through your mouth and out of your anus." Victoria growled.

"That was...some vivid imagery." Luna commented.

* * *

The group had made it to the front gate of the castle. Along the way, Aln, who was bored, decided that he wanted to get Victoria out of her leash. He convinced Luna to give the leash ot Annie so she could converse with Jon'so, using her small crush to his advantage. He had picked another wallet from a passerby and gave it to Victoria, who bartered it to Annie for her freedom.

"Descendants of the Chon'sin…"

Jon'so and Mar'on, who had decided to join Jon'so and Luna's conversation, turned around to see a pissed off mage with a fire tome.

"...Oh boy." Mar'on gulped.

Before Victoria could attack, however, a voice interrupted them.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" The knight interjected.

"Sir Frederick, correct?" Jon'so asked, making sure he recognized the man.

"Correct." The knight replied. "And who might you be?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

This was probably the worst thing that could happen to the group. Frederick would never let them into the palace. Most of the group knew about Frederick's reputation with trust, so they knew how hopeless it would be for them to try and explain their situation. The best case scenario would be him locking them up and interrogating them about how they knew about the time traveling Shepherds.

Jon'so sighed and decided to take the risk of explaining his group. However, before he got the chance, Aln stepped in front of him.

"Well, tall, stiff and grumpy, I happen to be a master thief. I don't mean like the sugar thief you know, I mean a straight up thief. I stole many of the wallets off of innocent citizens of this city, including yours when you weren't looking. I also happen to be a general all around bastard, in every sense of the word. I'm also Plegian, so any reserved racism you have toward them after that war a few years ago should piss you off even more than you already are." Aln explained casually, tossing Frederick's gold pouch in his hand as he spoke.

In the stunned silence that followed, it occurred to Jon'so that Aln had absolutely no idea who Frederick was.

A sense of doom filled the air, directed at Aln. Frederick loomed over Aln.

"..." The great knight was still trying to process the information the thief dumped on him when Aln winked at him and bolted away. "Get back here!" Frederick immediately gave chase.

The rest of the group watched them go, still trying to comprehend what Aln just did.

"...He's dead." Annie commented.

"That was remarkably stupid of him." Mar'on added.

"A necessary sacrifice." Victoria said, uninterested.

"I know from experience a fact he is a fast dastard." Jon'so said.

"Well, we do have access to the castle now." Luna commented. "I'm pretty sure any other guards would just assume we're guests."

"Right." Jon'so replied. "Very well. Let's go. Aln will join up with us later...hopefully."

The group entered the castle.

* * *

"Lucina? You OK?"

"Yes...I have a bit of a headache."

"Should probably go see Lissa about that."

"I'll be fine, Robin. I just need to eat something."

"You never know. It could be Morgan."

"Oh! If it's me, can you tell me how-"

"No. That's what we would call TMI, young padawan."

"Fine…"

* * *

_I know this chapter seems to mainly consist of Jon'so and Aln. I would say that, compared to Awakening, they are the Robin and Chrom of the story. The get the most narrative drive. Heck, their backstories are going to be the longest of the six, since they also double as world-building. That doesn't mean they're the main characters. It means they have a little more focus, but not too much more._

_I'm trying to figure out Jon'so voice. He has both a Ylissian and Chon'sin upbringing, so he will probably jump between the two speaking patterns. _

_If you want an idea of the general vibe of Mar'on, think a slightly more serious Aang from Avatar._

_The dynamic between Aln and Annie is very flirty. However seriously it should be taken depends on the support level._

_Like I said, the majority of this story deals with the backstories of these characters. After a few chapters, the story is going to start jumping around. I'll make sure you guys have a general idea when each chapter takes place. _

_So the next chapter is going to be the one you guys were waiting for. You know what I'm talking about._


	4. The Master Tactician

_I was following an update schedule, but I think I might just update stories as I see fit now. Follow the muse and whatnot._

_As fun as it is watching everyone react to the ideas of these characters, I think it's time I pulled my ace._

_Time to raise and answer some questions._

* * *

"Well, this is it." Jon'so said, looking at the door in front of him.

"I'm bit concerned about how easy it was for us to get to the royal chambers." Mar'on commented.

"Well, the Shepherds are pretty diverse, so they probably just assumed we were one of them." Annie said.

"I'm sure they would recognize most of the them." Annie argued.

"From what I've heard about Uncle Chrom, I'm pretty sure there were always new Shepherds." Luna stated. "Maybe they just couldn't keep track."

"...I could invade this castle." Victoria commented.

"Really now?" Annie said.

"It would be fast. I would need an army and someone of the Exalted blood." She paused, "Blond one, would you be interested in-"

"You've known me long enough to know my name is Luna." Luna stated. "Besides, we should really focus on talking to Chrom."

"What are we even going to say to him?" Mar'on asked. "The war's over, so I doubt there's anything we're needed for."

"That's no problem." Jon'so said. "Lucina will explain everything once we see her."

"Right." Luna sighed. "Well, are you going in there?"

"Are you all not coming?" Jon'so asked.

"Well, she is you fiancée." Luna said.

"Yeah, but we are a team." Jon'so said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Aln in that case?" Mar'on asked.

"...There's a good chance he's dead, so we're probably good." Annie added.

"His blood will paint the streets." Victoria added.

"Let us go, then." Jon'so said. "Aln will catch up." He opened the doors to the royal chambers.

There were two people sitting at a table in the somewhat formal living area.

"I don't think Yarne knows what he's in for with that girl." The man in the strange coat said. "Knowing the guy, he might run off."

"I won't argue that he is a bit of a coward, but Yarne is loyal." Lucina told the man.

"Lucina!" Jon'so exclaimed.

The two people looked over at the group of five.

"...Do I know you?" Lucina asked.

"...I'm not even surprised." The man commented. "Of course the guards would let complete strangers into the castle. Why wouldn't they?"

"I know Jonny's a bit forgettable, but this is a bit extreme." Annie commented.

"What?" Jon'so asked, confused. "It is I, Jon'so."

"Sounds Chon'sin." The man commented.

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard that name before." Lucina stated, as she and the man got out of their chairs and approached the group.

"But...but we're engaged." Jon'so said.

The group was silent.

"...What?!" Lucina exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh. That's interesting." The man said. "I take it you came from the future?"

Jon'so was still pretty confused, so Luna answered.

"Yes, we are." She replied, looking between her cousin and Jon'so.

"I suppose I should introduce myself." The man said. "My name is Robin, the royal tactician of the Shepherds and, more importantly, husband of Lucina."

"...What?" Jon'so asked, confused.

"Robin, before you think anything-" Lucina began to say, only to be interrupted by Robin.

"Lucina, you didn't do anything, but I doubt they did either." Robin said. "There's something going on here. None of you recognize me, correct?"

"There is something familiar about you." Mar'on commented.

Robin looked at Mar'on. "...Manakete. Interesting. I don't think they're lying, Lucina."

"So...so I might have been engaged to him?" Lucina asked.

"Maybe, although there is something off about his reaction." Robin looked at Jon'so.

"Fie, what are you talking about?" Jon'so asked, still sounding confused.

"Well, for starters, you don't sound angry. Lucina is a fantastic woman. I'd be more peeved about someone else marrying my fiancée"

"I-I am mad!" Jon'so exclaimed.

"No you aren't. You're just saying you are because I said you weren't." Robin correctly analyzed. "Now, you are confused, as are all of us, so I have another question: Who are all of your parents?"

"I'm the daughter of Priam the Great!" Luna exclaimed.

"So your mother is Emmeryn." Robin said. Before Luna could respond, Robin said. "Relax. I can tell. It's smart of you to keep that a secret." He looked at Annie. "You're obviously an Anna. Who's the dad?"

"I dunno." Annie replied. "And if I did, I would probably keep it to myself."

"Smart." Robin said.

"I am the son of Tiki and Yen'fey." Mar'on replied.

"That's a strange pairing." Robin commented. "Let me guess, you're the oldest one here."

"Curse of the Manakete." Mar'on replied.

"I am the Daughter of the destroyer!" Victoria exclaimed. "I shall hallow out your corpse and sleep in it for weeks!"

"...Gross." Robin said. "Anyone else?"

"I am the son of Kellem and Say'ri." Jon'so said.

"Interesting." Robin said. "So that means-"

Suddenly, the doors to the Royal chamber burst open. Aln came dashing in, followed by Frederick on horseback.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" Aln exclaimed, hiding behind Jon'so. "Seriously, prince-y, he puts you to shame on the whole 'bringing justice' front."

"Robin!" Frederick exclaimed. "This man-"

"Is probably from the future." Robin said. "Let me guess. "Let me guess. Red hair, gray skin, muted aura of dark magic, the fact that I really want to punch you in the face...You must be my nephew, spawn of Gangrel and Aversa."

"Not that that's ever done me any good." Aln commented. "And who the hell are you?"

"Not important." Robin said. "What is important is that one of you are impossible."

"One of them?" Lucina interrupted. "Dear, most of their parents were dead in my timeline, and I don't remember any of the even if they weren't."

"Time travel is tricky, Lucina." Robin said. "I'm not ruling out the possibility that you all lost your memories of them due to some mistake. And besides, we thought that most of their parents were dead in this timeline, but they're alive…" He looked at Jon'so. "Except for you."

"What do you mean?" Jon'so asked.

"According to the Yen'fey we know, who we know for a fact came from Lucina's timeline, Say'ri died by his hand." Robin explained. "According to what you said, it seems implied that you were arranged to be married to Lucina, due to royal crap and whatnot. However, Say'ri would never have gotten the chance to rule alongside Kellem, let alone have a child. The question is where did you come from?"

"...Who the hell is this guy?" Aln repeated.

"Lucina's husband." Annie said.

"...Oh. Oh!" Aln exclaimed. "Ha! This is gold! This is-"

"Shut up, Aln." Annie said. "Grown ups are talking."

"...How did you think of all this so fast?" Jon'so asked, still shocked.

"Master. Tactician." Robin said, tapping his head. Lucina sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead.

"I...Fie, I can't see a hole in your logic." Jon'so said. "I know you speak the truth, but I also know I was engaged to Lucina."

"Are you sure those aren't some sort of inserted memories?" Robin asked. "Someone might be manipulating you."

"No." Jon'so firmly stated. "You cannot fake a love like this."

"...Do you feel it toward Lucina?" Robin asked. "As she stands now?"

Jon'so looked at Lucina. "...No. But I don't understand. I...I love her…"

Suddenly, Morgan entered the royal chambers.

"Mother! Father! I just found out how to…" She looked at the group in the chamber. "Oh. Hi, Jon'so."

"Hi, Morgan." Jon'so said, offhandedly.

Robin looked between the two, eyes wide.

"Jon'so?" He asked. "How do you know Morgan?"

"Oh, she's our tactician." Jon'so replied, as if it was common knowledge. "She's the daughter of…" He paused. "...Wait."

Suddenly, Morgan, Jon'so, and the rest of the group collapsed on the floor, grabbing their heads and screaming.

And they remembered.

* * *

_The next chapter will be a flashback. It's going to be a bit somber,_


	5. A Sudden Recollection

_This is going to answer the first part of the questions raised by the general premise of this story, as well as introduce what the rest of this story is generally going to be about._

_Also feature pre-amnisa Morgan, so that's nice._

* * *

Morgan swore as she looked over the maps.

How the hell do you plan around a dragon?

At first, she held out hope that something was possible. Her father had figured out a way to seal of Grima. Hell, her mother was able to perform an Awakening and travel back in time, and they didn't even have anybody with tactical training!

Sometimes she wishes she had asked more about the future her mother came from. At least then she would have some working experience of what was happening.

Sure, there were others from the future, but all of them seemed to die before she could even ask them any questions. The Shepherds tended to die in grand, heroic ways.

It was great in the short-term, but she felt they needed more soldiers.

Right now, as they stood, they only had eight Shepherds, counting herself, the tactician.

She honestly couldn't wait for Jon'so and Lucina to return. They would return with the Falchions. She was sure they could perform an Awakening, since the other groups were guaranteed to get the Emblem and gems.

Grima was learning. He had organized the capture of the two blades to prevent his defeat. Morgan would have prefered that they send the entire team to recover the swords, but time was of the essence. Jon'so and Lucina had taken up the deadliest mission.

Morgan was confident Naga wouldn't let anything happen to them.

As if on cue, the door to the pitiful HQ of the Shepherds opened. Morgan instinctively went for her blade, knowing that, despite the fact that there were very specific keys that could open the door, anyone could be there.

She relaxed, however, when she saw Jon'so.

He stood there, in the rain, holding two swords. He did not look good, as if he was going to collapse at any second. Morgan noticed, however, that he didn't look too damaged. He was injured, but she had seen him walk off worse.

It was then she noticed he was alone.

"No…" She said, as Jon'so trudged into the HQ, collapsing onto a chair.

They sat there in silence, not sure who to console. On one hand, Morgan had grown up with Lucina. They were as close as two people could be. She was the younger version of her mother, how could she not love her? She had already mourned her mother, but the two Lucinas would always be different, cherished people to Morgan.

However, Jon'so had loved her as well, only in a different way. Even though they were separated during their childhood, after the death of his parents, and reunited after Grima had returned, their love was still amazing. She could still remember how elated Lucina was when Jon'so arrived at the HQ all those months ago with his rag-tag group of Shepherds. They were an even more amazing team on the battlefield. That was why she felt so confident sending them into enemy territory alone.

They sat there in silence, feeling as if someone was missing. Eventually, Jon'so slammed one of the swords onto the table.

"We got one." He said in a raspy voice. "We faced that monster, but we got one."

"...Which one?" Morgan asked.

"Fie, we got one! Is that not enough?!" Jon'so exclaimed, glaring at Morgan with red eyes.

"Jon'so." Morgan said calmly. She had learned from her father how to deal with people becoming emotional after a loss in battle. "It is an important question. I loved Lucina too, but if we don't focus, her lose will be for nothing." Morgan said.

Jon'so looked at her and sighed. "I...I know not." He admitted.

"...We should wait for Luna." Morgan said.

"Can we not test which one it is now?" Jon'so asked.

"I would prefer to have Luna go first." Morgan said. "We don't know how I might react to holding the blade, given...given my blood."

"...Right." Jon'so said, staring out into nothing.

The door opened again.

"Somebody ordered a Fire Emblem?" Aln said, tossing the Ylissian national treasure in his hands. "Naga, how hard is it to keep track of this thing?"

"We finished our mission, Morgan." Luna said, holding two of the stones. "How did Jon'so and Lucina do?" She looked at Jon'so. "...Where's Lucina?"

"Luna…" Morgan said. "Please pick up the Falchion."

"Where's Lucina?" She asked again, tears in her eyes.

"Luna." Jon'so said, looking up at his friend. "Please. Do it." He sounded incredibly tired.

"Jon'so…" She said. She moved to embrace her friend. He stiffened, before collapsing in her arms, crying.

"She died for me…" He kept repeating over and over. Luna attempted to hush him, but he went on.

Morgan thought about joining them, but she had to keep her distance. She had to make sure she stayed focused. However, she wasn't heartless enough to interrupt them.

"...Look, I don't want to interrupt such a touching family moment, but we should probably see if this thing will actually work." Aln said, impatiently.

Jon'so glared angrily up at Aln.

"Aln, please…" Luna said.

"No." Aln replied calmly. "Morgan told me that, if everyone else gets too emotional over someone dying, I have to put us back on track. I've never really cared enough about anybody enough to care when they kick it, so I'm not going to pretend to relate. You can cry and beat me up later, but for now, let's see if this piece of crap works." He said, picking up the sword and passing it over to Luna.

Luna looked at him, then down at the sword.

"It's ironic." She said quietly. "Someone of your bloodline giving the blade to someone of mine."

"Yeah, don't get used to it." Aln said. "It would be weirder if it actually worked for me. That would save us a shit ton of trouble."

Luna let go of Jon'so and took the blade.

Nothing happened.

"...So be it." Morgan said.

"Morgan…" Luna said. "Is it safe?"

"Well, we're all probably going to make it to the past." Morgan said. "There are, however, guaranteed to be some side effects."

"Well, that's reassuring." Aln commented.

"I should get the most of it, though." Morgan said. "We move out when the other get back. Let's end this as soon as we can."

Luna looked down at Jon'so, who was collapsed on the ground, sobbing silently. She sighed, and began to walk out of the room.

She stopped next to Aln.

"You're not as bad as you assume you are." She softly assured him. She patted him on the cheek and left, Aln looking after her as she left.

"...Thank you, Aln." Morgan said. "I have time to make a plan now. I fear I may have inherited too much of Mother's heart and not enough of Father's...perspective on things."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Aln commented.

"It is when you're a tactician." Morgan said.

"Well, that sucks." He said. "I'm just kinda a dick by blood. You shouldn't have to be."

"Well, it comes with the job." Morgan looked down at Jon'so. "I have work to do. Can you look after him?"

"I...I am fine." Jon'so suddenly said, rising up. He looked up at Morgan. "Let me kill them."

Morgan hesitated. Jon'so was clearly not fine. The look of deranged desperation in his eyes was enough to tell her that he was barreling through the five stages of depression. He was clearly set on going into battle fueled by anger.

"Alright. That's better." Aln said, slapping the prince's back. "Less moppy, more stabby. Now go to sleep, and tomorrow we'll kill a god."

Jon'so absent mindly nodded. He slowly walked out of the room.

"...If he fights in the state he's in now, he's going to die out there." Morgan said.

"I doubt he's planning on making it to the past anyway." Aln commented.

"Watch out for him, Aln." Morgan said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Aln asked. "I bet Luna would be a way better choice. Or Mar'on. You'd probably be asking Mar'on if he was here. I bet Vicky or Annie would be better choices, given how determined they are"

"It has to be you." Morgan said. "Father believed that people who know each other fight well together because of their strong bonds. You have the strongest bonds with Jon'so out of all of us."

"Really?" Aln said. "Me? Out of everyone?"

"You used to be second to Lucina." Morgan said. "I can't explain it, but it's clear to see. Not even Mar'on is as close to him as you are."

"Well, that's because nobody would put up with me." Aln said.

"We would if we had to." Morgan said. "You should rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Right…" Aln said. He began to walk away, then paused. "You know, I just realized we're kinda cousins. Aversa considered Robin a brother."

"...I kinda don't think it went both ways." Morgan commented. "Besides, the implications are a bit dark in that case, don't you think?"

Aln face quickly contorted. "Ah. Right. Sorry about that."

Morgan sighed. "No problem. Goodnight, Aln." The thief left the tactician alone to wait for the rest of the team.

She looked down at the sword on the table. It was her birthright. Her blood was specifically connected to it. It had come from a future much like the time she lived in now.

As she grasped the handle, she saw the blade begin to glow. She flinched in pain and the blade heated up in her grasp. Odds are it was reacting to her fell blood.

She swore that she would use this blade to create the world her mother wanted to save.

All she needed to do was stop her parents from making a major mistake.

* * *

_This answers the Lucina question. Some people actually guessed this, so props to them. Eventually I'm going to write a chapter about Jon'so and Lucina, just to cause some feels. _

_After the next chapter, I'm going to be jumping around writing the backstories of the characters, their interactions with their parents, and their supports with one another. _

_Even though I am in charge of how these pairings work, I actually like some more than the actual canon ones( I mean canon like Chrom/Sumia, as in it's heavily pushed.) For example, Jon'so/Luna is pretty much the Chrom/Sumia of the story, but I actually personally like the pairing of Luna and someone else. You could probably guess what that pairing is from this chapter._

_Next chapter, we incorporate a general theory I have about something involving timelines in Awakening! So that should be interesting._


	6. Homecoming

_So this is the last chapter to take place in the modern time. The next chapter will start Jon'so backstory, as well as build the world of the past. Jon'so and Aln's backstories are split into five parts each, since they also serve to set the scene for the others. Some of the other characters aren't going to be focused on for a while, but it'll be worth it._

* * *

"I totally called it." Robin commented, after Annie finished telling them about the memory they recovered. Annie and Mar'on were the only one's available to explain what happened. Chrom had joined the group by this point, observing the group of new Shepherds.

Jon'so was still passed out on the ground, with Luna looking over him, concerned. Aln and Victoria were simply not trusted in telling the story.

"There's no way you guessed that." Chrom called him out.

"I don't know. I'm pretty smart." Robin said.

"Morgan had to get her knowledge from someone." Mar'on commented. Lucina glared at him. "N-Not to insult you, my lady!"

Lucina turned and looked at her father and Robin. "They were talking about the Fell Dragon...That means…"

"Grima is going to return." Chrom confirmed.

There was a somber silence in the room.

"...I thought we came back here to prevent that." Aln commented. "Going back in time was such a pain in the ass, so I thought Naga would at least have us arrive on time."

"It matters not that the Fell Dragon is returning!" Victoria exclaimed. "I shall decapitate it with my bare hands if I have to!"

"Don't mind her. She gets violent when she gets nervous." Annie commented.

"Not to mention all the time." Aln added.

"If Naga were to place us in the correct time," Luna said. "She would have at least let us keep our clear memories."

"That's probably my fault." Morgan commented. Unlike the others, she hadn't regained her complete memories, other than a small flash. "Given your bloodline, father…An awakening would probably have its side effects…"

"My bloodline…" Robin thought about this. "...That's it!" He looked among the future children. "Which of you would have a memory of me?"

"Well, your daughter is right there." Aln commented.

"Don't be a dick." Robin said.

"Well, considering that he grew up here, your best bet would be-" Annie began to say, before she was interrupted by Jon'so screaming awake.

The prince bolted up, startling Luna. He began gasping for air as he examined his surroundings with wide eyes, sweating and dry heaving.

"Jon'so!" Luna exclaimed, holding him down. "You're OK! You're in Ylisstol! You're in the past! You're safe!"

"No! No!" He kept gasping, looking around. "All of you are dead! This kingdom is in ruin!" He shoved Luna away. "Stay away!" Luna reluctantly did so.

"Hey, prince-y!" Aln exclaimed, irritated. "Calm the hell down! No need to shove people around! I thought they taught you better here!" He began to storm toward the panicking prince, but was stopped by Robin.

"I've got this." Robin said to him.

"You're not exactly the most relaxing figure." Chrom commented.

"Yeah, well, I've got this." Robin assured him. He approached the prince and knelt. "Jon'so."

"Who as you?" Jon'so asked. He was no longer shouting, but his eyes were wide and red as he stared at Robin. "A ghost?"

"Maybe." Robin replied, holding his hands behind his back. "Who am I a ghost of?"

"The tactician of the Shepherds. Chrom's advisor." Jon'so said. "Grandmaster Robin."

"Very good." Robin said gently. "Now, this next question might be a bit tricky. Do you remember my hands?"

"...I suppose." Jon'so replied.

"Was there anything special about them?" Robin asked. Jon'so so was silent, and looked away from Robin. "Jon'so, please. Tell me if there was anything special about my hands."

"...I...I…" He looked Robin in the eyes and-

* * *

_-And Grima laughed._

_Jon'so felt time slow down around him. He couldn't feel the weight of the Fire Emblem in his bag, or the Falchion on his back. He couldn't smell the smoke or feel the heat of the fires around him._

_All he could was Grima, holding a limp Lucina by the neck. _

"_**You didn't last hardly as long as you did last time**__." Grima taunted, tossing the body onto the ground. He looked at Jon'so. "__**Oh, I'm sorry. Did I break your doll?" **_

_Jon'so gripped his blade, attempting to not allow the tears to flood his vision._

"_**You do realize that you'll die if you fight me, right?" **__Grima asked. "__**I mean, I was a master tactician in my past life, so I should know a thing or two about strategy."**_

_Jon'so refused to stand down._

"_**Very well." **__Grima said, drawing his own blade. "__**Don't say I didn't warn you."**_

_Jon'so dashed forward and-_

* * *

-And shoved Robin away from him.

"You!" He exclaimed. "You! You monster!" He pulled back his hand, ready to punch Robin.

"Stop!" Lucina exclaimed. Jon'so looked over at the princess and-

* * *

_-And she was beautiful._

_The princess descended the staircase in a blue, regal gown that flowed behind her as she walked. Jon'so felt inadequate in his formal Chon'sin wear, which was described by Cynthia as "a bath robe."_

_Lucina made her way down the stairs and approached Jon'so._

_His heart skipped a beat as she stopped in front of him._

_She knelt down._

"_Hello." The princess said with a gentle smile. "You must be Jon'so, correct?" _

"_...You're beautiful…" Jon'so said in awe._

_Lunice giggled and cupped the boy's cheek. "How sweet of you!" She looked up. "Looks like you might have some competition." She said._

_Jon'so looked up at the man. He had messy white hair, like some of the elders did, but he looked rather young. However, he still looked rather tired, looking as uncomfortable in his formal wear as Jon'so did._

"_Easy, kid." The man said. "You have your own Lucina to worry about. Consider this a sneak peek to what's to come." The man grinned at Jon'so. "You're a lucky bastard, kid!"_

"_Robin!" Lucina exclaimed. "Don't swear in front of him!"_

"_Right." Robin said. "Sorry, Luc." _

"_I'm going to talk to Father." Lucina said. "It was nice meeting you, Jon'so." She kissed his forehead, causing his face to turn beet red._

"_Uh…" The young prince stuttered as the princess left. _

"_Alright, son. You've had your fun." Robin said, putting his hands on Jon'so shoulders. "Save some of my wife for me, you little smooth talker." He turned Jon'so around. "You have a Lucina to tend to yourself."_

_The younger Lucina was near the dessert table with Cynthia and Morgan, attempting to sneak away with a few treats. She was wearing a sundress that matched the pattern and color of the older Lucina's gown. She looked over at Jon'so and Robin and waved._

_Robin patted Jon'so shoulder. "Got get her, tiger."_

_Jon'so looked over his shoulder, and, on Robin's hand, saw-_

* * *

Jon'so suddenly turned to Robin, glaring at him.

"The Mark!" He exclaimed. "You have the mark! You're Grima! You were always Grima!" He lunged at Robin, who caught him.

"Easy! Easy." Robin said, applying pressure to Jon'so's neck. "You did good. Just sleep this off."

"But...but…"Jon'so said, but he slowly faded out of consciousness. "...Lucina…"

Jon'so collapsed.

"...What did you do to him?" Luna asked.

"Pressure point." Robin replied.

"...Can you teach me that?" Aln asked.

"No way in hell." Robin replied, before standing up. "Well, We have nothing to worry about. I fixed everything."

"What do you mean, Father?" Morgan asked.

"I fixed everything by being a 'self-sacrificing idiot,' as my loving wife referred to me." Robin replied.

"...You don't mean…" Chrom realized.

"Yup." Robin replied. "The only difference between our timeline and their timeline is that I let you have your way with Grima. You sealed him up, but someone must have found a way to unseal him prematurely. I guess that means Morgan came back in time to convince me to kill myself."

Morgan looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry! That came out wrong!" Robin exclaimed, seeing the distress on his daughter's face. "Odds are it was a very difficult choice for you to make, and I'm proud of you for making it."

Morgan smiled at her father.

"However, it was purely chance that I sacrificed myself. You lost your memories, so you couldn't outright tell me what would happen." Robin explained. "It was really a fifty-fifty chance I was able to sacrifice myself. Chrom was pretty determined to save the world without losing a friend, but I guess my drive to create a better world for future generations, including my wife and daughter."

Everybody looked at Robin.

"What? Are you all really that surprised I have a heart?" Robin asked. "I'm a dick, but not an asshole."

"So, if you hadn't sacrificed yourself, Grima would have returned." Lucina said.

"Correct." Robin replied.

"I understand." Lucina said. After a pause, she added, "If you ever do anything like that again, I'll kill you." Before Robin could retort, she said. "I don't care if you're already dead, I'll find a way to make you suffer. Don't try me." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"...Yeah. That." Chrom said, copying his daughter.

"Nice to know all the beautiful blue-haired people are looking out for me." Robin commented.

Morgan looked over the other children from the future."Well, it's nice to know you all came from the same time I did, but I was really hoping I could regain my memories." Morgan commented.

"..." Mar'on looked up at Robin, who nodded at him. "Morgan...I...um…"

"You'll never regain your memories." Robin said bluntly.

"What?" Morgan asked, shocked. "But-but they did!"

"Yeah, but do you know why their memories were fogged?" Robin asked.

"Do you?" Mar'on asked.

"It's pretty easy to figure out." Robin said. "Morgan performed the awakening. She has the blood of Grima. There were some side effects for you guys. I mean, look at Jon'so. Morgan was in the center of all that. If she ever remembers what happened, she could go mad."

Morgan looked down. "I suppose that will be for the best…"

Annie wrapped her arm around Morgan's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, kid! I'm sure we all have some stories that'll give you an idea of what life was like! It won't cost a thing!" She exclaimed. "Probably."

Morgan smiled at Annie. "Really?"

"I have some good stories about you screwing with people." Aln said. "As well as stories of you screwing people in general. You surprisingly got around in a post apocalyptic world."

Morgan grinned as she hugged her father. "Isn't this great, Father? I'll get to learn so much about myself!"

"...Yeah. Great." Robin said, still thinking about what Aln said.

Chrom looked at the passed out prince.

"What happened to him?" Chrom asked. "He seems to be taking the memory thing much worse than you guys."

"It's not that." Luna said, approaching her uncle. "In the last battle in our time, when Morgan was about to do the awakening, Grima's forces were trying to stop us. Jon'so...Jon'so held them off…He was still emotional about Lucina's death and I don't think he was intending to come back alive."

"When the awakening altered our memories, it must have also concealed his emotions from that moment." Mar'on said. "Now that we all remember, all of that stress, angst and rage just hit him like lightning. He needs time to cool down."

"Prince-y was suicidal?" Aln commented. "That doesn't seem like the kind of thing he would do."

"Silence, fool!" Victoria exclaimed. "That was not suicide! He was planning on falling in battle! It is the only noble way to die!"

"Stop shouting!" Annie exclaimed. "He's trying to sleep, and, quite frankly, your shouting is annoying."

"If you cannot handle the glory of my battle cries, you surely cannot handle the fury of war!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Look, guys, we are all tired." Luna said. "How about we just call it a night? I'm sure his Highness will give us rooms. Correct, sir?"

"Of course we'll host you guys." Chrom replied. "We can for however long you need us to. Also, please don't call me 'his highness' or whatever. I'm your uncle and you will address me as such!" Chrom smiled.

Luna beamed at Chrom. "Yes, uncle! You have to promise me you'll train with me later! I want to compare my skills to those of the Hero-Prince of Ylisse!"

"H-Hero-Prince?" Chrom stuttered. Robin didn't even try to contain his laugh.

"It was Jon'so's idea." Luna replied. "We gave a bunch of the deceased Shepherds legendary names! Kellem the Wall! The Mighty Valke! Lucina, the Legacy of Marth! We used to sit by the fire and make up names!"

"...I suppose you'll have to tell me more about it." Chrom replied. "The kitchen should be done with dinner by now. I would love it if you joined my family and I."

Luna smiled, then looked over at Jon'so. "I might have to put a rain check on that. I want to make sure Jon'so is OK."

"I can see Emm in you." Chrom said. "Very well. I'll get someone to show you to your rooms. Would the rest of you like to join us?"

A growl suddenly erupted for someone.

Everyone looked at Mar'on.

"...I could use a bite." The manakete admitted, grinning in embarrassment.

"I shall learn you culinary ways. It shall be the first step in your doom." Victoria said.

"Right. Well, Mom taught me never to turn down a free meal." Annie replied, as the rest of the group began to leave the room.

"Well, this is a pain in the ass." Robin commented.

"I think it's nice." Chrom replied. "Now we have six new Shepherds!"

Robin glared at Chrom. "...You disbanded the Shepherds."

"...Oh, yeah." Chrom said. "I forgot I did that. Well, I guess you could just fire them or something. Unrecruit them?"

Robin took out a tome and slam it against his head.

As Luna tended to Jon'so, Annie noticed Aln was staying behind. "What about you, Aln?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you: I probably should try to avoid that asshole knight guy for a while." Aln said. "He was pissed at me! I guess I'll go with Luna, make sure Jonny's good."

"Are you sure?" Annie asked. "Because Jon'so just became single, so you might be third wheeling."

"What was that?' Luna asked. "My giant sword couldn't hear you, Annie."

"Oh, I was just saying how gentlemanly and attractive it is of Aln to offer to help you!" Annie called back. "Go get her, tiger." Annie winked as she left with the others before Aln could respond.

"I'll show what to get…" Aln grumbled, before noticing Luna looking up at him. "What?"

"Are you going to help?" Luna asked, gesturing toward Jon'so body.

"That sword of yours has to be heavier than him!" Aln exclaimed.

"I'm sorry which of us has the healing training?" Luna asked, as she easily picked up Jon'so. "I assumed you'd want to pull your weight."

"I am!" Aln exclaimed. "I'm providing emotional support!"

"...What do we do now?" Luna asked, looking at the door that lead to the hallway.

"We take Sleeping Beauty to his room?" Aln asked. Luna glared at him. "Right. Not what you meant. Well, we go into retirement and just hope nothing new comes up to screw with us."

"Do you think that will happen?" Luna asked.

"Probably." Aln replied. "Let's just chill out while we have the chance. We just came back from a war."

Luna looked down at Jon'so, whose breathing had calmed down.

"Yeah. We can relax now." She said.

* * *

_I really like the pairing of Aln/Luna, but, like I said, Jon'so/Luna is the Chrom/Sumia of the fic: The pairings aren't canon, but that's the one that it's focused on. There is some default attraction between some of the characters, but that will only go as far as their supports do. _

_This was the first time I wrote Grima, and it was interesting. If he sounds like an evil Robin, there's a reason for that._

_The next chapter will be about Jon'so's childhood. Are you guys excited to see this after the last few chapters?_


	7. Jon'so: Ylissian Childhood

This is the first of the many flashback chapters. I figured the best way to go through these chapters would be to have the characters narrate them. It'll be pretty helpful with tying together the events of Jon'so's and Aln's, but it might be lighter in some of the others.

* * *

_I'm...I'm tired._

_I should probably sleep. I want to, but…_

_Fie, this was a mind-screw._

_I should start from the beginning. The real beginning. Not whatever beginning I thought I had, but a real one._

_In my story, that would be when I first moved to Ylisstol._

* * *

Jon'so could not get a straight answer from his parents about why they were going to Ylisstol. He asked his mother about it, and she just teared up, telling him that he was going to be living in Ylisstol. His father told him they would be visiting his family before they went to the castle.

Nei'oh, however, was much more direct in answer the question.

"You are to be married." His older brother said, not even looking up from his book.

"Married?" Jon'so asked. "But girls are gross!"

Nei'oh glanced at his brother, who was seated next to him in the carriage. They had just left their father's hometown, having met their grandparents. Jon'so was told to promise them that he would visit often, since he would be in the area. Kellem had decided to ditch the royal carriage and take a simple one that was found in his hometown, opting to leave the fancy one as a present to his family. The king and queen of the Chon'sin were happily driving the cartridge as the two princes sat in the cabin.

"You shall grow into it." The older boy said. "Trust me, brother, the girl you're betrothed to is going to be quite the looker." He smiled, as if he knew a secret that his brother didn't know.

"What if I want to stay with you, mother and father, brother?" Jon'so asked, tears welling in his eyes.

His brother looked at him, sighed, and put down his book.

"Look, Jon'so, we both have our duties now." Nei'oh said. "As the oldest brother, I'm the heir to the throne. Now, we were all perfectly content with having you stay with us, but, for political reasons, the council thought it best to barter off your marriage rights. Just be glad Ylisse was in the market for a suitor of royal blood for their future Exalt. While you may not have as much power as your wife, since she shall be the Exalt, you will be forging a stronger relationship between our two countries, a relation that began when Chrom aided our mother in the war where she met Father. "

Jon'so blinked at his brother.

"...You have no idea what any of that means, do you, brother?" Nei'oh asked.

Jon'so nodded, tears still in his eyes.

"Fie…" Nei'oh sighed. "Let me put it this way: we're going to be king brothers. Each of us is going to rule a kingdom. Is that not amazing?"

"...Can we make our armies fight each other?" Jon'so asked.

Nei'oh laughed. "Let us pray it never comes to that. Perhaps we can organize a sporting event, so I can beat you in something once a year."

Jon'so's tears instantly dried, as he pumped his fists at his brother. "Nuh-uh! My kingdom could best your kingdom in a fight!"

"Brother, right now, we still hail from the same kingdom." Nei'oh commented.

"You know what I mean!" Jon'so exclaimed. Nei'oh laughed.

* * *

_Nei'oh...No matter how much my memories were changed, I never forgot my older brother. A bit on the condescending side, but a curious man all the same. He always looked out for me, even when I was set to rule another country._

_I still can't tell how much he changed when he became king, but I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself._

_I tearfully said goodbye to my family a few days after that. _

_I honestly wish it were a more vivid memory, but it isn't._

_I met the Exalted royal family, including Lucina…_

_...Lucina…_

_I think I might hold up on thinking too much about her. It still hurts, in more ways than one._

_I can remember some things about her, less intimate things. I remember how she, Cynthia and Morgan would alway boss me around, saying I had to do things for them due to "husband rules." We weren't even married! I guess it was just the logic of kids. _

_I still enjoyed myself. It was still a part of my childhood. _

_It ended pretty quickly. I suspect all of our childhoods ended pretty quickly, given the times. I remember it vividly…_

* * *

"Come on, Jon'so!" Morgan, the smallest of the four, exclaimed. They were in Robin's office, stacking tomes.

Specifically, they were taking the tomes off of the shelves, stacking them, and having Morgan climb them.

It was Morgan's idea, obviously.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Jon'so repeated, uneasily looking up at the tall stacks of tomes they had amassed.

"You already said that!" Lucina said happily, carefully placing a book on the top of one of the stacks.

"Not that we're going to listen to you or anything…" Cynthia commented. She was just observing them stack the tomes, as opposed to actually helping herself.

"Husband rules!" Morgan exclaimed form the top of a bookshelf.

"We aren't married yet!" Jon'so exclaimed, before sighing to himself. "We should leave before Sir Robin-"

The door opened.

"And that would be Robin." Jon'so sighed. "I hope you are happy." He whispered to Lucina.

"Robin loves me!" Lucina whispered back, smiling. "Well, a version of me." They turned to look at the tactician, expecting to have their heads bitten off.

The look on his face caused the young royals to drop their smiles.

Robin was usually a pretty joyous fellow. "Joyous" may have been the wrong word. "Emotional" might be better. Even though he had recently become more and more sick over the last few years, he still managed to stay the man he was. If he were going to be mad at them for stacking tomes, he would have. The Robin in front of them, however, had a straight, sad expression.

Robin looked at Jon'so.

"Jon'so." He said solemnly. "Chrom wishes to speak to you." He looked at Lucina. "Please clean up in here."

Jon'so nodded. He looked back at the others and went with the tactician.

* * *

_They were dead. My parents._

_Assassinated, they had said. Assassinated by an old Walhart extremist. It was lucky that I had met Victoria after I found out that was false. I'm not sure what I would have done._

_Nei'oh was to be crowned immediately. I was asked to return home for it._

_It was...surreal. I don't know how I processed it. It was a complete blur. I can't remember the last time I saw them clearly._

_The irony was lost to me at the time. It's some pretty cruel irony. A man's own son could barely remember him. I suppose my father was the man that would happen to. _

_And Mother...The fact that they managed to assassinate her should have told me everything I needed to know about the people who did that to them._

_It was also their greatest mistake. _

_They killed Mother._

_If they had only killed father, I would have probably went straight back home, lived there for a bit, and they could have had me killed quickly and easily._

_But, like I said, they killed Mother._

_That did not please my uncle._

* * *

Jon'so had not come out of his room for a week.

It was understandable. It was reasonable. It was what people do when they get that kind of news.

At least, that's what he told himself.

He still ate. He still slept. He just didn't come out of his room. He would sit there, silently. He didn't cry. He sat in his room by himself.

He knew that he would have to leave soon for home. He should probably talk to his friends before he left. He hadn't spoken to them since he heard the news. Not even Lucina, who still knocked on his door every day, trying to coax him into joining the rest of them.

He didn't have to leave for her. They weren't married yet.

At the end of the week, the door opened. Jon'so glanced at the open door.

Robin stood there, holding the door open. Jon'so instantly recognized the man standing next to him as his uncle, Yen'fey.

"Jon'so." Robin said. "Yen-Fey's here to take you home. He wanted to talk to you for a bit, so don't be long." There was something in Robin's tone that implied that there was something else going on, but Jon'so honestly didn't care at that point. He noticed that the tactician had dark bags under his eyes, evidence of several sleepless nights.

Jon'so nodded at Robin, who closed the door behind him. He looked away from his uncle. He had only met him a handful of times. It had always been very subtle, rushed meeting. His uncle always seemed to have something to do, like he wasn't living for himself.

Yen'fey stood there, trying to think of something to say to his nephew. He decided to be as honest as possible.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I promised myself I would keep her safe, but I failed."

Jon'so tuned him out. He had heard the empty apologies before. He was sick of them.

"Our plan is to leave for Chon'sin tomorrow." His uncle elaborated. "We will miss your parent's funeral, but make it in time for your brother's crowning. If everything goes according to plan, we will be home in a few weeks."

Yen'fey paused.

"That will not happen. You will not be home for years."

That got Jon'so's attention. He remained silent, but absorbed every word his uncle said.

"When we leave, you will write a letter to Chon'sin and Ylisstol, informing them that you have decided not to return home. You wish to explore the world and become your own man, as opposed to a prince trapped in a castle. You will be on a mission to find yourself. That is an ideal that people will understand. You will return home by your 18th birthday."

"...What will I actually be doing?" Jon'so asked, speaking for the first time in days.

"That depends." Yen'fey responded. "Are you going to come with me?"

"Yes." Jon'so responded, too quickly. "What will we be doing?"

"For the most part, we shall be making our way around the world, saving people." Yen'fey replied. "We will be on a mission from Naga."

* * *

_And so, on a whim, I decided to pack up and leave my life behind. _

_In hindsight, I suppose that was the first time I suspected something ominous was happening. Fie, I never expected it to be anything like Grima, but I knew it was something._

_It's all coming to me in blurs. It was a pretty sudden departure. I think I may have seen Lucina once before I left, but that memory is a bit blurry. _

_I do remember how hard the girls punched me when I returned. To be fair, I hadn't seen them in years. But that's getting too far ahead of myself._

_I suppose I'll rest for now. My time with Yen'fey and Mar'on was very important, especially since that was when I met most of the others_

* * *

I'm planning on giving Jon'so and Lucina their own chapter along the line, so I'm glossing over some of their shipping stuff to have some material.

The next chapter will be more on Jon'so and his time with Yen'fey. I bet this chapter raises a lot of questions. I'll answer them...eventully.

Also, there's a story that was recently posted called "The Realm of the New God," by Firemblem. It's basically fanfiction based off of this fanfiction, and I think that's pretty nifty. If you're reading this story, you might like it.

Have a good one!


End file.
